Twins of Destiny
by RaisedByTheWolves
Summary: My first AU fanfiction! As an average middle schooler, Link lives a pretty ordinary life like everybody else. But that seems to turn around when Dark Link transfers into his class. Warning, contains intense yaoi and lemon Link x Dark Link!
1. The Transfer Student

**Ohayo! First off, this is my very first story being put up on here, so don't be surprised if you found a couple flaws. I really love this couple, Link x Dark Link, they are just cute! So I decided to type up a fanfiction about them in my spare time. It contains a hint of yaoi, this is the first part of the story. I will upload the second part later, but enjoy! ~**Rena-Chan

**

* * *

**

Link sleepily and soundly snored on his cozy, white bed, with black lining and a couple of blankets thrown on the top to secure his warmth. Drool covered his pillow, signaling a good night's sleep. Suddenly, a motherly voice shouted into Link's room to awake him from his slumber.

"Liiiink! You're going to be late for school, wake up!"

Link groaned and stirred uneasily in his bed, not wanting to get out of his bed. After about a minute, he got the guts to crawl out of bed and throw on an outfit. He wore a nice pair of denim jeans and a plain, green t-shirt. Link slipped on his white hat to cover his "embarrassing" pointy ears. Since Link always wore his hat, nobody even knew that he had the ears. Link just assumed it was just some sort of genetic disorder.

As he went to the bathroom, he glanced back at his closet, seeing the green tunic and boots. "I don't get why dad wants me to wear that, it's so weird. It's so uncool, dad doesn't even have any sense in fashion," muttered Link as he walked into his bathroom.

Quickly and efficiently, he brushed his teeth and brushed his dirty blonde hair. Before you knew it, Link had just whipped up his look that was dashing to any girl. It had a modern yet charming, boyish look that got him the attention of many people, even boys.

Link grinned, satisfied, and sprayed a bit of manly cologne on himself to enhance his scent. After, he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast with jam spread on it and rushed outside. The bus had just pulled up, and Link sighed a breath of relief knowing that he didn't miss his bus. But, as he ran up to the bus, it drove away.

"Hey! You forgot me, you bastard! Shit! Now I have to walk…" grumbled Link as he angrily stomped to the route leading to school. He attended your everyday, average middle school, currently in the 8th grade. Link didn't exactly have an exact group of friend he hung out with; everybody accepted him for the way he was. He knew how to be funny, cool, smart, kind, and all the other traits that fulfilled being a part of socialism.

Link bit into his piece of toast. Choking on his first bite, he spit it out onto the ground and crumpled up the rest of the piece and threw it in the forest.

"I wasn't hungry anyways… Oh yeah, the teacher informed us yesterday that we had a new transfer student coming into our class! I wonder what he looks like… or maybe it's a girl! If it's a girl, I'll make her become my girlfriend, if she's pretty!"

As Link was walking, he remembered his discussion with his father the other day. For some reason his dad said that he was "The Hero of Time". Link thought it was pure nonsense.

"I'm just a fucking kid, man. I'm no hero at all, that's too much work for me," Link bitterly said.

He did in fact have the Triforce of Power imprinted on his hand from his ancestors in the past. Link's father said that was what made him a hero and he was destined to save the world one day.

"Bullshit," Link replied to his thoughts. He was sick of being called a "Hero", but no one knew of it anyways. Link kept all his secrets to himself and didn't exactly have anybody who he shared his private information with.

Link made it to school without getting lost, but of course he was late. He walked to his locker and without much enthusiasm, grabbed his books and supplies, and shut his locker. By the time he made it to his first period class, the transfer student was already being introduced.

Link glanced at the new student; he was most certainly a guy. He had hair just like Link's except pitch black, like evil. His eyes were a scarlet tone, and he had a jolly smile on his face. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans, but didn't wear a hat to cover his ears. He had pointy ears just like Link.

Link was intrigued to notice that this boy looked identical to himself. While Link gazed at the new transfer student, he stared back at Link with surprise in his eyes. They stared at each other for a brief moment, and Link walked away and took his seat.

_He looks so much like me. I hope it's just a coincidence, or that'd be kinda freaky…_

The teacher smiled and put her hand on the student's shoulder, smiling brightly to the class.

"Everybody, we have a new student transferring from Hyrule. His name is Dark Link."

Link's eyes widened in shock. _Dark… Dark Link?! As if a dark version of myself?!_

Dark Link didn't smile, but his face was neutral. All he simply said was, "Nice to meet you all."

The kids were a bit stunned by his appearance. They'd never seen a kid with red eyes, or dark, attractive hair. His skin was pale just like Link's, and it radiantly matched with his features.

Link quickly noticed the looks on everybody's faces. They were dumbfounded, and amazed. Link wanted to slap some sense into these people.

_What's so great about him? I can already tell that he's going to be a retard!_

The teacher smiled at Dark Link and pointed at the empty seat next to Link. "That seat hasn't been occupied, so you may sit there."

Dark Link nodded and walked to his seat. He sat down without uttering another word, and the teacher began her lectures of the day.

Link eyed Dark Link without turning to him with an annoyed look. "Hi," Link said to Dark Link.

Dark Link smirked and glanced at Link. "Hello, Link."

Link frowned. "How did you know my name?"

Dark Link's face got close to Link's, so close, Link felt his warm breath on his lips. A small blush spread across his cheeks.

"We're twins, aren't we?"


	2. Hidden Desires

"We're twins, aren't we?" Dark Link said to me.

_What the hell is wrong with him? I don't even know him; all I know is that we look exactly alike._

"Twin? I don't have a twin, are you stupid?" I replied coldly to Dark Link.

Dark Link put his hand on my cheek and stared deeply into my eyes. My face instantly gave him a disgusted look and pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you stalker."

Dark Link chuckled under his breath and faced to the overhead. I was literally fucking pissed! I wanted to beat the shit out of this fraud!

Other people saw Dark Link touch me and began to whisper to each other. Oh _crap_. Now there are going to be rumors about me and that dude? You've got to be kidding!

Once first period was over, gladly, I figured out that I didn't have second period with Dark Link. I quickly visited my locker to grab the right textbooks and left to my next class. Once I left, a hand stopped me as it grabbed my shoulder. I slowly turned around and saw that it was Dark Link. He gave me a weird smirk.

"What the hell is up with you, dude?! You totally need to keep your own space and stop stalking me!" I said aloud, making people stare.

"You're a rude-mannered boy, aren't you? Heh…"

He kissed the side of my cheek, making my face fade into a deep red. My eyes filled with surprise.

"Sick, dude! Don't fucking do that!" I yelled. Dark Link stepped back and walked away, with an odd look on his face.

"That guy really has some issues…" I whispered.

After I quickly walked away, somebody ran up to me and nudged me playfully. I glanced to see that it was Saria, wearing a cute, green dress down to her knees. I smiled at her.

"Good morning, Link," Saria said cheerfully to me. Whenever I was around her, I couldn't help but feel happy myself.

"Good morning, Saria. Did you finish the pain-in-the-ass math homework last night?"

Saria giggled. "It was easy. All you need is a brain that functions properly."

"So you're saying I'm stupid?" I asked her, slightly but not significantly insulted.

"Maybe," she replied sarcastically.

We both started laughing at the comment on our way to our class. But I could still feel that horrible presence of evil nearby…

For the rest of the periods, I was pretty bored. While the teachers just babbled their mouths the whole time, I just doodled random stuff in my notebook, usually drawings of cute, little manga-style characters. Saria doodles with me, and we create our own comics. I admit, it's really cool the way we put it together.

It was a relief to know Dark Link was only in my first period, not in any others. But, there was still half of the day left, and I was bummed. I just hope that I get blessed with luck and not get another class with that dark-haired freak! I hate putting up with that confident attitude of his.

Lunch time came. I sat with Saria, Malon, and a few other kids I knew pretty well. We mingled for a bit and chewed at our sandwiches. Then, I saw him. Dark Link set his lunch tray next to me.

"Hey, Link," he greeted me with a friendlier voice than before.

I furrowed my eyebrows for a second and sighed. "Hey, Dark Link…"

Saria smiled at Dark Link. "You seem like an interesting person! Are you in any way connected to Link? There's something about you two that is the same, other than your appearances, that I just can't put my finger on."

Dark Link smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are twins."

Saria gasped, and Malon stopped chewing on her food and stared at us in amazement.

All Saria did was clap her hands together. She grinned. "That's so cool! I never knew Link had a twin! My name is Saria, nice to meet you!"

"Same. My name is Dark Link."

Malon was dumbstruck, still in shock. She slowly started chewing on her food again and looked away.

I rose my eyebrow at Malon, and ignored her. The rest of the time, nobody spoke much except Saria happily chatting about her pets she kept at her house.

I didn't really mind sitting next to Dark Link, but him just being there was so awkward. I avoided eye contact with him. By the time lunch was over, I left the table and told Saria I was going to the bathroom.

I quickly paced myself to get away from Dark Link; whenever I was with him, my heart pounded so fast. What the hell is wrong with me?

Before I knew it, Dark Link was trailing my steps. _Fuck, he's following me!_

I dived into a bathroom stall and hid there, hoping he wouldn't find me. I heard his footsteps enter the room and echo as he took each step closer to where I hid.

_I'm screwed! Why is he after __me__ anyways?!_

As the door to the stall slowly creaked open and exposed me, my eyes widened as Dark Link stood there, staring down at me.

I gulped, and rose to my feet in an instant and backed away. Dark Link was smirking slyly, slowly moving towards me.

"What the fuck do you want, Dark Link?!" I yelled.

Dark Link grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall and kissed my cheek. "You."

I couldn't help but feel a blush appear on my face. This was totally wrong, a guy with a guy!

I gulped and spoke up. "Dark Link, we can be friends, but nothing more! We can be friends if you just get off me!"

"Heh, nice try. I'm not that easy to fool…But you're mine. You know why? Because I own you."

My eyes widened. _What?! How does he even own me?_

I squirmed in my position and hollered. "Let me go! I'll report you!!"

Dark Link merely covered my mouth and shut the stall. He took a rope out of his pocket and tied my hands together and connected the rope to a hook. I immediately thought: _Who the hell keeps a fucking rope in their pocket?_

I shivered as Dark Link began to strip my clothes off. He lightly caressed my thighs and licked my chest.

"As usual, you still have a delectable body…"

I admit, even though I was a guy, his touches felt so heavenly. I was tempted to let out noises of pleasure, but strained myself to hide them from Dark Link. I think he could tell I was hiding it.

"Does this feel good, Link?" Dark Link whispered into his ear as he caressed my naked chest and stomach.

I turned away and blushed. It felt better than anything I've experienced in my life…

I enjoyed it all. It was painful to my soul, but my body craved it. Dark Link needed to satisfy my horniness, now.

"M-mm… D-Dark Link?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I looked down, as if I had given in to this demonic boy. "Y…you can do as you please to me…"

Dark Link chuckled in satisfaction. "Excellent."

His lips roughly hit the top of mine and his tongue suddenly dug deep into my mouth. My eyes grew wide in shock.

Dark Link's tongue was so smooth and sweet. I gave in finally, and loosened my tongue as it entered his mouth. Our tongues toyed around with each other, as he wrapped his tongue around mine, unable to let me move mine freely.

He released the kiss and smirked at me as saliva ran down my mouth. Dark Link softly set his fingers upon my cheek. Surprisingly, he sliced the ropes off, trusting my promise to stay.

"Are you ready to take the rest off?"

I shut my eyes tightly and nodded slowly. "Y-yes…"

As soon as I said that, he violently ripped off my pants and threw them on the ground. My face burned, knowing that I was nude in front of Dark Link.

He smirked and observed my penis.

"I-is something wrong…?" I asked.

"No…it's just…different from others I've experienced."

_What the fuck. This dark-haired maniac has had sex with more than one guy?! I feel so gay…_

He grabbed my hardened dick and sucked on it. Trying my hardest to hide another moan, my eyes were closed as my head was turned away. I couldn't take it, I finally let it all out.

"M-mmmn…!"

Dark Link eyed me and smiled. "So you like it, huh?"

I didn't want to lie. All I managed to do is nod. Afterwards, his tongue caressed the head of it as his hand ran up my back. I moaned some more, not wanting him to stop. His tongue went back into his mouth and his fingers ran up my dick once again.

His fingers fondled my dick for a bit longer, causing a weird liquid to build up inside of it. It was hard to hold on, but I could do it. I've never had that feeling before though. It felt so fantastic, like I was in heaven. Literally.

"It's decent. Are you ready for the main event?" Dark Link said to me.

I gulped and nodded. He saw a strand of sweat run down my forehead and collected it with his finger and licked it. He whispered into my ear. "Don't be nervous, I'll make you feel good."

I took his word and obeyed. Dark Link smirked and ripped off his remaining clothing and pounced at me. I groaned loudly and hesitated. My body reclined, by itself rejecting Dark Link. His dick was having an erection as well, I guess I was the one who caused it.

"Stay still, or I can't do it…"

"S-sorry…"

I focused my body on the position that would make it easiest for him. I extruded my body forward and held it in place, it was tiring. But Dark Link secured me as he wrapped one arm around my back and one under my foreleg providing support for my frail body.

Finally, Dark Link processed his solid dick into my entrance; it was like shoving a sword up my ass. It hurt like hell!

My hand shot up and grabbed his arm tightly, gripping it hard as Dark Link went in deeper.

"N-ngh!"

Dark Link groaned in pain just like I did, except it sounded more like an animal's growl. More sweat trickled off my forehead, this wasn't getting any better. Slow torment and suffering was what it was.

Finally, it hit me, releasing so many hormones. My body instantly felt like never before; this feeling you could never even feel by yourself. It was amazing!

"AHH! D-Dark Link!"

His dick had hit the spot deep within me. I gripped his shoulders as tightly as I could. He slowly pulled his out and thrust back in once again, still hitting that spot. Each time it got more pleasant, and suddenly I felt that the liquid in my dick couldn't hold much longer.

I moaned loudly and murmured "Faster and harder, Dark Link…"

He smirked and that's what he did. Each shove into my body was quick and violent. The motions made my body feel awesome. He continued the thrust and pull out process.

Dark Link was panting, and so was I. He finally took his dick out and rested it for a little bit. It was sore, so I decided to do something about it.

I bent down and massaged his thing gently with my fingers. Dark Link's eyes grew a bit wide, not expecting me to carry out an action like that.

I smiled and wrapped my tongue around it. It tasted so good! His dick began to get hard again, telling me that it was recovering. I slowly took my tongue off and leaned against the wall again. Dark Link attempted once again.

He started to softly hump my thighs without any of his organs shoved into my body. It really turned me on… before you knew it, the white liquid burst out of my penis, just like that. Dark Link quickly lapped up the liquid. I had no idea what it was, and I wasn't willing to know.

Dark Link kissed me on the lips deeply and allowed me to enjoy his mouth. My tongue dove in and it explored each and every corner of his delicious mouth.

I slipped my tongue out and blushed. I blushed and looked away.

"U-umm…Dark Link?"

"Yes?"

The blush on my face grew bigger. "Do you think…we could do this again sometime?"

He smiled and pecked a small kiss onto my lips. "Absolutely," he replied.

I smiled. For the first time ever, I loved a guy this much.

_Wait a second…did I just say I __love__him?! Ah shit!_

I wanted to tell him my feelings for him, so I just spit out the truth.

"D-dark Link…I love you…"

He smiled gently. "I love you too, Link."

From then on, I could tell we would be close twins, even if it wasn't true. I think I've finally found something to live for…


End file.
